In The Zone
by Hentai Mouse
Summary: A collection of ecchi RK one shot lemons based on various pairings with different, fun situations, and public places.
1. Chapter 1

In The Zone: A Series of Rurouni Kenshin One Shot Fics

Title: Laundry Room  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Kenshin/Kaoru  
Type: AU

------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, I dont own my puppy, I dont own my home, I dont own anything except my laptop

-------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: In the Zone are a series of Oneshot lemons that I have been working on in my free time when I'm suffering a bit from writers block with my other stories. Like I am now. There are full of adult situation. So if you cant handle it, then I say it nicely, dont read it. There will be more oneshots coming up with various pairing and different situation. If you would like to see a certain pairing or a particular situation, then feel free to tell me. Ok enough with me talking and on with the story. Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------

Rumbling sound of the dryers, the water splashing around in the washer was like music to my ears, especially compared to the loud sounds I heard up on my floor of my dorm room. It's now my third year at the university and college life was well college life. I was really never the type who went to parties like my roommates, Sanosuke and Katsu who always came into the room every night and passed out laying on the floor or the coffee table, and I was not like Aoshi who spent most of his time in his room studying. I found myself right in between. I am Kenshin Himura, a student who likes to practice swordsmanship and spend most of my time in the laundry room. 5'2", long red hair, violet eyes, get mistaken as a girl, and did I mention long walks on the beach.

I especially became fond of the laundry room, even more since I saw one of her, the girl from my Post-war Japan class right there washing her clothes, but before I get to that part I'll explain what came to this.

Kaoru Kamiya was her name, a freshman, and what a beautiful one. Her long dark hair tied in a high ponytail, her lovely blue eyes, and her perfume. It could drove a man wild, the sweet smell of jasmine, clinging itself to her nice curves. I have been staring at her from a distance, from the back of the room since the beginning of the semester. It was almost becoming obsessive, but that was also how I had found out she was in the same residential hall. Oh how life was sweet.

Soon I found myself spending my nights in the laundry mat as if I was awaiting for her to walk in and wash her clothes, and maybe get a 'hi' or 'do you wanna go up to my room'. Hey, it could of happen. I did meet many other people, some guys, some girls, some giving him their number to call, or an offer up to their room. Not very far off the verbal conversations I wanted, but it wasn't her.

One night, just an unknown Saturday night, I finally gave up waiting for her figuring I would never had a chance with a girl like her and headed back to my room, but when I tried to open the damn door and slip in quietly, I found something large and heavy blocking his path in the room, not letting me opening the door enough to slip a hand in, and when I finally pushed and a hand in. Let's just say a door and its frame is not something you want your hand between.

"Damn drunks" I muttered.

I plotted myself outside the room across the door, knocking on it with my foot. Waiting for someone to just wake up, I stared at my watch... It was 3:45am. They were home early, but why I wonder. Then I heard a loud scream or was that a moan, but I understood, "Poor Aoshi," I thought being stuck in the room with horny drunks probably screwing some girl the met at the party.

"Oh Aoshi."

I blinked and that's when I heard pounding on the door that wasn't my foot. I take that 'Poor Aoshi' line back.

Lucky bastard. I decided to head to the place I was last was, of course the laundry room. I walked back down the stairway to the vending machine before heading in. I was hungry and dammit I wanted a Kit Kat... but no it had to steal a dime... which I gave. I think that was a time where I lost it and began to pound my skull against the machine.

My night already had to be hell already, first I finally realize that I will never have a chance in being with Kaoru, I'm shut out of my room because my anti-social roommate is getting more action then I am, and now I can't even it a damn Kit Kat.

"I just wanted a Kit Kat," I mumbled as I repeated to break my skull. That was until I heard a coin go in and I stared at the machine and watched that damn Kit Kat drop to the bottom. A hand reached into get it, and rose up handing it too me.

"Here you go," Another hand tap my shoulder until I accepted it. It was then I finally looked at the person.

It was her...

"Are you ok, its Kenshin right," I woke from my daze and nodded my head, I couldn't find the words to speak, now rested a hand on my shoulder squeezing slightly, I was in heaven. "Hey, it happens to the best of us."

Her hair was now down from its ponytail flowing down her back, she was wearing a long baggy t-shirt that covered up her shorts which barely peeked out from under, but if I was those shorts I would stay under too. Did I mention her legs; damn she gave me a walk-in hard on.

"Yeah," I finally said still nodding my head like an idiot, when she started doing it too, a soft giggle following along, "Kaoru right," She nodded, her face showing a faint blush.

"Yeah, I'm surprise you would know my name, with all the girls that throw themselves at you, It's maybe the first time I seen you alone down here" She smiled at me, not really sure if she was insulting me, and then I realized she had been watching me.

We walked into the laundry room as she sat on one the machines and I sat on the table across from her and we spent some of the time talking at least until her clothes had to go in the dryer and that's when thing got a little hot.

We had been joking around and a little touching had been going on but soon I had found myself pressing her body against on of the washing machine. The machine vibrated itself against her ass and her against my hard member wanting to get out of my pants. I smirked at her as she gave me an innocent look, one of my hands massaging her hips and the other one stroking her face gently. I leaned down taking her lips, biting on her lower lips begging for an entrance to let my tongue in and she did. She tasted like chocolate.

My hand was making process as well, moving itself up her shirt touching her midriff before going up cupping her breast. She moaned in my mouth as I pull down a scrap of lace and rubbed my thumb against her nipple. I broke the kiss, going to her neck as my other hand went to her shorts letting them fall to her ankles and let my hand take control and rubbed my finger against her slit as I slip my knee between her thighs resting it against the vibrating machine. I felt her hands grasp my shoulder tightly as she rode my leg, tipping her head back as my tongue flick her nipple. My hand reached up to her lips slipping two fingers into her mouth to keep her from moaning out loud.

"We don't want to get caught now," I whisper softly lifting my head to her ear. She nodded her head as I took her lobe between my teeth, "Good girl."

I began to bounce my leg against her bare cunt taking her along for a ride as she swirled tongue and gave my finger the suck of their life. She was a wild cat, all my mind could think was how sweet it would be just to be inside her. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be inside her. I pushed her further back on the machine as I spread her legs farther apart. Removing my fingers from her mouth I took my damp fingers rubbing softly against her slit. Damn I was in heaven as my two fingers went in. Her juices coated my fingers completely as I pumped in and out of her.

She nipped my shoulder to keep herself quiet, small little whimpers coming from her mouth. I added another finger as I felt her rock her hips against my hand. All my mind could think of was getting her in bed. I felt her inner muscles contract around my finger I pulled her hair to get her to look at my face as she came for me.

I looked at her watching her panting as I slowly reached down to hand her discarded clothes with the exception of her panties which he placed in his pocket. She giggled as nipped her lobe, "I would love to finish this, but it's now almost 6am, and the janitors will start heading down here soon."

She nodded her head, and fixed herself up before hopping off the machine to get her clothes from the dryer. "Kaoru, Is there any chance I could take you on a date"

"Yes, Kenshin I would like that," She turned around giving me a peck on the cheek as I grab her waist bringing her closer as my lips fell upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

In The Zone: A Series of Rurouni Kenshin One Shot Fics

Title: Shopping Trip

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Aoshi/Misao

Type: AU

------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, I dont own my puppy, I dont own my home, I dont own anything except my laptop

-------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciated them greatly, About the Kenshin and Tomoe lemon... Normally I'm a KenKao through and through, but it will be done. It will just take me a little longer to write then the others but I tell you eventually it will be done, but I'll probably have another KenKao coming up either before or along with it.

Author Note: In the Zone are a series of Oneshot lemons that I have been working on in my free time when I'm suffering a bit from writers block with my other stories. Like I am now. There are full of adult situation. So if you cant handle it, then I say it nicely, dont read it. There will be more oneshots coming up with various pairing and different situation. If you would like to see a certain pairing or a particular situation, then feel free to tell me. Ok enough with me talking and on with the story. Enjoy

OHHH!!!!! Before I forget... I should say these are AU and the characters will sometimes be OOC.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Next stop is Harajuku, Harajuku, the door on your right side will open, and this is the Yamanote line train bound for Shibuya and Shinagawa." My eyes lifted up from my manga to the doors across from me as I heard the station announcer on the PA, lifting myself up from the cushion seats of the JR train. I put the book in my bag as I steadily walked over to the doors. I really like going to Harajuku, a place full of rebels and outcast who didn't want to follow the rules of traditional life. People like me. The doors open as I fallow a few gothic lolitas' out and up the stairs over toward exit facing Snoopy Town. I stood and waited at the crosswalk for the light to change before heading over to where my friend, Kamatari, my sister, Kaoru and her boyfriend, Kenshin was waiting at the other side waiting for me. Finally the light change and I walked over to them.

"About fucking time, Misao, we were almost going to leave you," Kamatari slap the back of my head causing me to fall forward into something hard and tall.

"Kamatari, What the hell," I flinched and grab my injured forehead as my eyes opened only seeing white, "Great I'm blind now, are you happy"

I blinked a couple times holding my head, as I heard Kaoru and Kamatari cracking up. "Misao, I don't think you're blind, that I don't."

I decided to keep my eyes shut not listening to them, "What makes you so sure, Himura."

"Just open your eyes and look up, Misao," I did as my sister told and looked at a pair of ice blue eyes staring at me. I screamed and jump back. Kamatari began to hold her stomach laughing even harder as Kaoru who was giggling held on to my shoulder, shaking her head side to side, "I'm so sorry, I really d-didn't mean to bump into you sir."

He didn't say anything back, I began thinking he was probably feeling sorry for me for being an idiot, but thankfully Kaoru broke the silence between us "Misao, this is a friend of Kenshin, Aoshi Shinomori, and Aoshi, this is my youngest sister, Misao"

"Nice to meet you Misao," He nodded his head as I nervously nodded mine. He was freakin' hot, and now he thinks I'm a complete geek. Great, why don't we just post my naked baby pictures out on the big giant screen in Shibuya along with the walking dinosaur for all to see? Can it get any embarrassing?

"Alright since Misao is finally here, why don't we go to Condomania I've been wanting to pick up some things there," Kamatari grab my shoulders pushing me forward on the sidewalk. Remember when I said thing couldn't get embarrassing, I was wrong.

We walked into the store as Kamatari dragged Kaoru and Kenshin into the novelty area, leaving me and Aoshi. Just great, "Have you ever been in this store, Aoshi.

"No"

What a great conversationalist, I smirked walking further into the store, looking at the different condoms and lubricants. I looked over at Aoshi who just stuck out like a sore thumb in the store, before I picked up a box of strawberry flavored condoms. "Kaoru, come here," I stood on my tiptoes looking over at her, before noticing that she near the back of the store necking with Kenshin. I walked backwards on my toes before hitting something hard again, and then a small press on my behind and then on my stomach. "Eh?"

I looked up curiously seeing Aoshi, his eyes carrying that same ice glazed look but there was something different... Oh I remember... HE WAS GROPING ME.

He looked down at me, as my eyes stare at him and he instantly reached up putting his hand on my mouth to keep me from yelling as he moved me over to the nearest bathroom and lock the door. I felt his lips fall down on mine forcing my lips to allow his tongue in by biting my lower lip opening me up to him. He's a biter now... Ohhohohohoho!!! Kami-sama, I'm sounding like my older sister Megumi.

He lifted my small body up on the sink, my feet dangling off the ground as he spread my legs apart not breaking our kiss. For some reason, I knew today was a good day to where a skirt, I thought as I felt his hands go from my knees to the junction between my legs rising my skirt up over my hips showing the pink panties with a Hello Kitty print on the front. Aoshi released my lips letting go of my lower lip with a sharp nip.

He looked down and chuckled at my panties, pressing a bent index finger against my warm slit. I bit down my bottom lip staring at him, as I saw a smirk appear on his face. Slowly he traced my slit with his finger stroking it up and down as my wetness clamped on to my panties. He reached up at the side of my skirts hooking his fingers in my panties bring them down around my ankles.

Aoshi kissed my thighs gently moving his lips up against my womanhood, before blowing cold air making my head fall against the mirror behind me causing me to stare at it as I watch our reflections. I felt his warm mouth surround my clit, as two fingers enter me roughly pumping his fingers in and out of my body.

One of my hands clamped down on the side of the sink while the other remained buried in his silky black hair as I felt his tongue enter me. This man and his tongue, I wonder how the rest of his body works, but I had a small feeling I be finding out about that all too soon.

Soon I was right, I heard metal hit the floor and in seconds he was in me, lifting me up against the mirror grabbing my ass as he pumped his cock in me. One of his hands moved up to my waist pushing up my shirt over my breast pinching my nipple while his mouth attached itself to my other nipple. My hand tugged at his hair as my hips rocked to his rhythm he set. The whole the thing was erotic but in the mirror, it was plain out wild as I watched Aoshi slam his cock in my pussy. I could take anymore as I came sweet sticky cum coating his cock, as he filled me with his warm load into condom around his dick, his mouth growling against my throat nipping at my skin.

I rested my head against his chest regaining my breath, feeling him withdraw completely. We readjusted our clothes before heading out of the bathroom at separate times of course. He gave me one last kiss before leaving the room and heading back to the store.

I waited a couple minutes before following to be awaited by Kamatari who jumped on my back, "Kaoru's looking for you."

I watched Kaoru walk towards me, along with Kenshin and Aoshi. "What did you want Misao, I swear I heard you called me."

"I did," I smiled dropping the box of strawberry flavor condoms into her hands, causing Kamatari to laugh and Kaoru a small blush and a smirk as I notice Kenshin and Aoshi outside the store talking.

"So I hear you found a new boyfriend, Misao-chan," Kamatari smiled handing me a bag from Condomania, "For future uses, my dear."

---------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

In The Zone: A Series of Rurouni Kenshin One Shot Fics

Title: Bandages

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sano/Megumi

Type: AU

------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, I dont own my puppy, I dont own my home, I dont own anything except my laptop

-------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the review, you all know I adore them, even with my bad grammer error. So if any one want to be a beta for me, I'm always looking for one. I also like to thank LC from Mediaminer for this idea.

Author Note: In the Zone are a series of Oneshot lemons that I have been working on in my free time when I'm suffering a bit from writers block with my other stories. Like I am now. There are full of adult situation. So if you cant handle it, then I say it nicely, dont read it. There will be more oneshots coming up with various pairing and different situation. If you would like to see a certain pairing or a particular situation, then feel free to tell me. Ok enough with me talking and on with the story. Enjoy

OHHH!!!!! Before I forget... I should say these are AU and the characters will sometimes be OOC.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Really Kaoru, I do not need to hear any of your wild romps with Kenshin," Megumi spoke calmly in here cell phone as she merged off the freeway to Gensai Clinic, listening to her younger half sister ramble on about a guy she met in college, "I'm serious, no more, I do not want to hear it. I'll see you for the holidays, talk to you later."

Megumi closed her cell with her chin, tossing it in the passenger seat. "I seriously don't know what's wrong with that girl," she said to herself as she pulled into her reserve parking spot. She checked her appearance in the mirror and reapplied her lipstick before grabbing her phone and putting it on vibrate.

Leaving her car, she met her secretary outside, who had a mixture look of worry, annoyance, and relieved, "Sachiko, what are you doing outside?"

"You're here, Dr. Takani, You have a patient already waiting for you," Sachiko hugged and immediately handed her doctor's coat and the clipboard full of patient information.

"Sachiko, Is anything the matter," Megumi looked worried as she watched her secretary begin to light a cigarette.

"That man!"

"What man, I thought you were single," Megumi did her famous laugh while not receiving a not so gracious look from Sachiko.

"Never mind, Just go tend to your patient," Sachiko retorted as Megumi calmed herself putting on her coat.

"Alright, just put this in my office, so I can deal with the patient," Megumi handed her purse to Sachiko and walked into the door of the clinic.

As she walked to the room where the patient was, she began to look at the patient information, "Sagara, Sanosuke, Oh no,"

Megumi felt her eyebrow twitch as realized who this patient was, "No wonder Sachiko, was so upset," He at least dated every woman at the clinic under 40, well except her.

She opens the door setting the clipboard down on the desk

"Oi Doc," Sanosuke begin to smile as his favorite lady doctor walk in.

"What's wrong with you now Sano," Megumi folded her arm.

"You know me Doc, I got in a bar fight and broke my hand again," Sano lifted his hand spreading his fingers before wincing due to the pain. Megumi laughed shaking her head.

"You idiot, what did you do this time," Megumi took his hand examining it.

"I didn't know the girl was his," Sano yelled as Megumi gave him a look. "Seriously, she was the one hitting on me; I don't do anything unless the girl is interested."

Megumi paused thinking about what he had just said, 'So is he saying, I'm not interested in him, or am I just not attractive to him, what the hell am I saying? This is Sanosuke for crying out loud. I'm not interested in this idiot, right'

Sano looked at the doctor as she just stops out of nowhere examining his hand, "Doc..."

Megumi looked up curiously from thought and remember what she was doing, "You need to make to go to X-ray over to you know Dr. Rika Hiroku."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be back Doc," Sano left the room heading to X-ray.

Leaving Megumi much needed room for thinking, 'Get a hold of yourself, He a womanizer, he practically dated everyone who worked here,' She thought trying to go back to her normal way of thinking, "but he is quite attractive, that's for sure and has quite a nice package to work with."

"Ahh, I quite glad to here that from an attractive lady like yourself, Doc," Sano walked in smirking as Megumi smacked herself on the head for talking out loud.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Dr. Hiroku," Megumi said in an annoyed tone.

"Finished, it's broke, she told me she'll give you the results in a few minutes," Sano smiled at the way he was getting under her skin, "Come on, let's wrap this hand up."

"Whatever, sit down and giving me your hand," She watched Sano sit down putting his hand on her lap. She almost jumped from his touch as she looked up as him and found her lips only an inch away from his.

He slowly closed the gap between them kissing her, carefully pulling her body onto his lap with his one good hand. Rocking her in his lap nice and hard, his kisses moved over her to her neck as he watched her miniskirt bunch up toward her slim waist with each movement they were making. His hand moved down her back causing her to tip back and her long raven hair flowing with her. As he made his way to one of his destinations, he leaned back against the wall grabbing her behind, pulling her black lace panties tighter against her slit causing a gasp from her throat.

Sano pulled harder on her panties, until he heard his favorite sound. He gathered the scraps of the torn lace setting it is his pocket. He began to feel Megumi's hands along his bare chest finally realizing that she had open his white button up shirt he was wearing; it wasn't like he was going complain. He grabbed Megumi's face kissing her once more, as she continues to rub his body. She moved her hand down to his jeans, smirking to herself.

Megumi began to unbutton and unzip his jeans pushing it down, and notice his answer to boxers or briefs.

'None,' she giggled to herself as she took a hold of his member, stroking him. In return, groans came from the patient's mouth.

Sano decided in an instant that he shouldn't be the only one moaning, as his hands unbutton Megumi's shirt leaving her in her black lace bra. He was sure what to do with one broken hand, so he pushed up her breast higher making her at easy access.

Taking a first nibble at her nipples, he felt Megumi's hand stoking faster causing him to suck at her harder.

When he felt couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed Megumi's waist with two hands impaling her on his hard member. He allowed her to set the pace, and he was not disappointed, as she slammed herself hard bouncing up and down on him. He held her by the small of her back and she arched back in pleasure. Following her soon, he grunted as he filled her body with cum soon collapsing against the wall and Megumi against him.

"I can't say I ever did it in a doctor's office," Sano attempted to wrap his arm around her but was instantly push away.

"But you have done a lot of doctors," Megumi attempted to sit up, but instantly pulled back down.

"No, I didn't say that either, Doc," He moved her chin up to face him. "But I will admit I dated a lot of doctors to get to you."

"What?"

"No, it's not even like that, I just didn't think you would go for a guy like me. So I kind of wanted to ask you on a date tonight so I had everyone here help me. It's was Hiroku's idea to say I broke my hand. Honestly it's not even broken," Sano explained lifting his non broken hand to her, Megumi felt angry as she felt as if she would break his hand herself for this little game, "Wait before you injure me, This was technically the only way I could even get an actually conversation with you, So went on the line. I was not expecting all of this, but I am happy it happen, and you know why Dr. Megumi Takani."

"Why?"

"Because I've been in love with you since the first day I walked into this clinic," Megumi almost dropped to the floor if not for Sano's reflex, "Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

Megumi looked at him like he was crazy, and then her face relaxed with a smile, "Yes, Sanosuke Sagara I would love to."


End file.
